Revelation and Dust
|minino = 1 |author = David R. George III |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = |pages = 400 |ISBN = ISBN 9781476722306 |date = 22 August to 1 September, 2385 |stardate = |altimage = }} Revelation and Dust is a novel from author David R. George III. It is the first of five novels making up the Star Trek: The Fall miniseries which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. The focus of the novel is the new Deep Space 9 becoming operational and an event that will shake the people of the Federation. Description :Welcome to the new Deep Space Nine. :After the destruction of the original space station by a rogue faction of the Typhon Pact, Miles O'Brien and Nog have led the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in designing and constructing a larger, more advanced starbase in the Bajoran system. Now, as familiar faces such as Benjamin Sisko, Kasidy Yates, Ezri Dax, Odo, and Quark arrive at the new station, Captain Ro Laren will host various heads of state to an impressive dedication ceremony. The dignitaries include not only the leaders of allies—such as Klingon Chancellor Martok, Ferengi Grand Nagus Rom, the Cardassian castellan, and the Bajoran first minister—but also those of rival powers, such as the Romulan praetor and the Gorn imperator. But as Ro's crew prepares to open DS9 to the entire Bajor Sector and beyond, disaster looms. A faction has already set in action a shocking plan that, if successful, will shake the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to the core. :And what of Kira Nerys, lost aboard a runabout when the Bajoran wormhole collapsed? In the two years that have passed during construction of the new Deep Space 9, there have been no indications that the Celestial Temple, the Prophets, or Kira have survived. But since Ben Sisko once learned that the wormhole aliens exist nonlinearly in time, what does that mean with respect to their fate, or that of the wormhole… or of Kira herself? Summary The Federation is preparing for the launch of the new , which is to be attended by the leaders of several Alpha Quadrant powers. The and are also on station, allowing Sisko and Ezri to join their former crewmates. A problem arises when the Cardassian castellan, Rakena Garan, is forced to leave the station prior to the dedication ceremony to deal with unrest caused by the extremist group Cardassia First, leaving Lustrate Enevek Vorat to deputize. Meanwhile, Federation President Bacco has Sisko arrange a meeting with Odo, who is asked to aid with the examination of a substance that may be an infant Changeling. However, during the dedication ceremony, President Bacco is assassinated. Enkar Sirsy, the aide of Bajoran First Minister Asarem Wadeen, is discovered unconscious in the booth where the fatal shots were fired and claims not to remember what happened. Initially, all the evidence points to her guilt but Asarem stands by her. When an attempt is made to poison Enkar, a subcutaneous device is found which suggests that she has been framed by the Tzenkethi. Meanwhile, in the Celestial Temple, Kira receives a vision where she sees herself as Keev Anora, a member of a terrorist group in what appears to be Bajor's past freeing Bajora slaves from the oppressive Aleira. She is suspicious of Altek Dans, an Aleira who joins her cell, but eventually starts a relationship with him. The wormhole abruptly opens and releases a Tear of the Prophets, which when beamed aboard Deep Space 9 discharges Altek. Meanwhile, another orb deposits Kira with the believed dead Taran'atar. References Characters ; :Aleco Vel • Ernak gov Ansarg • Julian Bashir • Betulio Becerra • Ventor Bixx • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • Broik • John Candlewood • Cardok • Cenn Desca • Jan Collins • Amélie d'Arnaud • Damas Hayl • Olivia Dellasant • Sarina Douglas • Etana Kol • Frool • Grimp • Hava Remaht • Barry Herriot • Jack, Edgardo Juarez • Kabo • Shanradeskel ch'Larn • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Sherman Ravid • Krissten Richter • Ro Laren • Shul Torem • Zivan Slaine • Wheeler Stinson • T'Lune • Prynn Tenmei • Ren Kalanent Viss • Patrycja Walenista • Zirk Ferdinand Abejo • Açero Kyne • Jerot Afrane • Massoud Ahzed • Rey Alfonzo • Alden Allard • Jeannette Chao • Hamish Collins • Gregory Desjardins • Hatram Nabir • Valeska Knezo • Cathy Ling • Phillipa Matthias • Jang Si Naran • Delinia Phlox • Michelle Robinson • Aida Selzner • Jason Senkowski • Valinar ; :Alicia Flynn • Ed Radickey • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Kasidy Yates Elent Dorson • • Eleg Rwatt • Uteln ; :Samaritan Bowers • Ezri Dax ( ) • Mikaela Leishman • Simon Tarses ; :Leonard James Akaar • Talin Aslanyan • Elias Vaughn Jadzia Dax • Jean-Luc Picard • Worf, son of Mogh ; :Altek Dans • " " • Cawlder Losor • Cawlder Vinik • Jennica Lin • Keev Anora/Aven Meru • " " • Ranga Hoon • Renet Losig • Resten Ahleen • Synder Nogar • Veralla Sil Denoray Lunas • Grenta Sor • Salan Ral ; :Altek Dans • • Denoray Lunas • Locutus • Opaka Sulan • Jean-Luc Picard • Resten Ahleen • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Storil • Tamamota • Veralla Sil • Hranok Zar ; :Asarem Wadeen • Nanietta Bacco • Bena • Kay Eaton • Enkar Sirsy • Magdalena Ferson • Rakena Garan • Cassie Johnson • Gell Kamemor • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Martok • Keiko O'Brien • Odo • Ashanté Phiri • Onar Throk • Raiq • Rom • Becky Russell • Benny Russell • Sozzerozs • Taran'atar • Treir • Enevek Vorat Jas Abrik • Acto Viri • Lenith Agreho • Akorem Laan • Altrine Theno • Azeni Korena • Ra'ch B'ullhy • Otto von Bismarck • Brathaw • Curzon Dax • Eleen • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Alon Ghemor • Iliana Ghemor • Iliana Ghemor (mirror) • Gint • Great Exchequer • Hetik • Ishan Anjar • Itu • Krim Aldos • Laas • Akellen Macet • Luis García Márquez • • Mora Pol • Morn • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Ohalu • Opaka Sulan • Pardshay • Esperanza Piñiero • Pralon Onala • Rotan'talag • Shakaar Edon • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Sarah Sisko • Evek Temet • Jasmine Tey • Weyoun • Kornelius Yates • Min Zife Starships and vehicles : ( ) • barge • BMV-1 (Bajoran transport) • ( escort) • • ( runabout) • (Cardassian battle cruiser) • ( runabout) • ( ) • S'persson (Gorn leviathan) • ( ) • ( warship) • (Romulan warbird) • Wealth Bajoran lightship • boat • Breen battlecruiser • (Tholian juggernaut) • • • • • • ( warship) • ( runabout) • • Tzenkethi marauder • • • (freighter) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • B'hava'el • Bajor ("Crown of Bajor" • Elestan River • Joradell • Merzang Mountains • Ranga House, Releketh Range • Senha River • Vanadwan Monastery) • Bajor sector • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Baraddo • Deep Space 9 (II) ( ) • Denorios Belt • Derna • Earth (Cow Hollow; Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco) • Endalla • the galaxy Alpha Centauri colony • Andor • Bajor (Adarak • Alavanu Green; Grand Avenue of Lights; Great Assembly; Liberty Court, Ashalla • Bajoran Planetary Operations Center • Bajoran Space Central • Ferengi Embassy on Bajor; Quark's (Aljuli), Aljuli • Kendra Province • Shavalla • Sidau • Ver'laht) • Beta Quadrant • Cardassia (Cemet • Tarlak Sector, Cardassia City) • Cestus III • Clarus IV • Comm Station Eta Three • Cort • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor ( ) • Earth (Gilgo Beach • New Zealand • Palais de la Concorde, Paris • Potrero Hill Medical Center) • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Helaspont Station • mirror universe • Newton Outpost • • Romulus (Ki Baratan) • Sauria • Starbase 189 • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Venetan Trading Station Outpost V-4 ; :Hub • infirmary • Memorial Deck • Nanietta Bacco Park • Observation Gallery • Operations center • Plaza • Quark's (II) • Sector General • • Allamegras • • Bella's Confections • Café Parisienne • docking ring • engineering complex • habitat ring • Quark's • reactor ring • • valuation and auction house • weapons control Races and cultures :Alonis • Andorian • Ascendant • Bajoran • Benzite • Bolian • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • Clarus IV natives • Ferengi • Gorn • Human (Asian • Australian) • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Orion • Prophets • Romulan • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Boslic • Breen • Eav'oq • Lurian • Pah-wraith • Quist • Thallonian • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Venetan • Vorta States and organizations :Aleira • Bajora • Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Chamber of Ministers of the Third Republic of Bajor • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Security • Ferengi Alliance • gild • Gorn Hegemony • Hundred • Klingon Empire • Protection Detail • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Third Republic of Bajor • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly • Yan-Isleth Adarak Cellars • Bajoran Resistance • Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Cardassia First • Cardassian Assembly • Cestus Comets • Congress of Economic Advisors • Dominion • Dorson family • Federation Council • Federation Department of Science • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Founders • Great Link • Interstellar Agricultural Aid Commission • Jem'Hadar-Ascendant Link • Ohaluvaru • Pennington School • Pike City Pioneers • Section 31 • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Tactical Operations • Tzenkethi Coalition • University of Ashalla Ranks and titles :abolitionist • advance scout • advisor to the first minister • agent • aide • analyst • artist • assassin • assistant • assistant chief engineer • attorney • batter • bodyguard • botanist • business magnate • businessman • campaign director • campaign manager • captain • Cardassian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • catcher • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief • chief botanist • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • Chief of Starfleet Operations • • colonel • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • communications officer • computer specialist • conn officer • constable • councillor • counselor • • crewman • crewwoman • dabo boy • dalin • deputy • dignitary • diplomat • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • engineer • ensign • • executive officer • Federation envoy • First Minister of the Republic of Bajor • first officer • fleet admiral • freedom fighter • governor • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • gul • holophotographer • Imperator of the Gorn Hegemony • journalist • judge • kai • lawyer • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • liquidator • Lustrate of the Cardassian Union • manager • metalwright • nagal bodyguard • nurse • office worker • officer • patrol officer • physician • pitcher • politician • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • prefect • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • receptionist • saboteur • science officer • scientist • Second Minister of the Republic of Bajor • second officer • second-in-command • security chief • security guard • security officer • slave • slaveholder • soldier • speechwriter • spy • tactical officer • teacher • traitor • vedek • vintner • waiter • war hawk • zealot Science and technology :airlock • alien • animal • antenna • antimony • arboreal • arithmetic • asteroid • asteroid belt • atmosphere • audio pickup • autopilot • barium • beacon • benzodiazepine • biobed • blood • bomb • bone • Borg drone • brain • centimeter • chemical • claustrophobia • cloaking device • clock • combadge • communications • communicator • companel • computer • computer interface • constellation • containment field • control panel • corporeal • dampening field • defense monitor • dermal regenerator • diburnium • docking clamp • docking port • drill • drug • earpiece • electric charge • electromagnetic wave • emergency medical transport • emitter • energy • energy weapon • energy-weapon inhibitor • environmental suit • explosive charge • feather • feeding tube • fire • firearm • force field • fusion reactor • gas • gas lamp • generator • genetic engineering • glowpane • gravitational eddy • gravity • gravity well • hair • handheld beacon • heart (ventricle) • holodeck • hologram • holophoto • holosuite • humanoid • hydration tube • hydraulic pump • hyperwarp • hypoxia • impulse engine • indicator • inertial dampener • internal security grid • iron • kilogram • kilometer • lamp • lamppost • laser scalpel • lead • life support • lifeform • light • lighting panel • lightning • light-year • liquid • low-gravity envelope • lung • manual auger • Mark-XIII fusion reactor • medical tricorder • memory • metal • metal detector • meter • mining • moon • mooring clamp • muscle • navigational beacon • Orb of Destiny • Orb of the Prophets • orbit • ore • padd • paralysis • paraspinal muscle • pericardial effusion • pericardiocentesis • phaser • phaser bank • phaser emitter • piston • planet • plasma shock • portable transporter • post-traumatic stress • power grid • power junction • processor • projectile weapon • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • radiation • rainbow moon • revolver • replicator • rib • root • satellite • scrambling field • self destruct • self-sealing stembolt • sensor • sensor array • sensor block • sensor log • sensor platform • shapeshifter • shield emitter • shield generator • shields • simulation matrix • simulation tester • skull • slipstream corridor • solar sail • sonic disinfecting unit • sonic wave • soporific • space • space suit • • star • star system • steel • subspace • subspace communications • survivor's guilt • tachyon detection grid • tachyon eddy • technology • temperature • tentacle • thermal column • thoracic spine • thoracotomy • thoron shield • thoron shield generator • time • timepiece • timer • transponder signal • transporter • transporter inhibitor • transuranic element • tricobalt • tricorder • turbolift • universe • viewscreen • warp core • warp core breach • warp engine • warp nacelle • warp speed • weapons port • • wormhole • zenith Other references :2366 • 2369 • 2377 • 2380 • 2381 • 2383 • 2384 • 2385 Special Federation Presidential Election • 19th century • Alonis language • alpha shift • Andorian reproductive crisis • Anthem of the United Federation of Planets • Argelian sweet corn • assassination • atrium • auditorium • Bajor at Peace • Bajoran language • ball • bandage • baseball • baseball bat • baseball diamond • baseball field • bathroom • Battle of Wolf 359 • beach • beard • • bench • bigotry • bird • birthday • biscuit • blanket • bolero jacket • bolt • book • boot • border control • Borg Invasion of 2381 • brandy • • bulkhead • bungalow • café • campfire • candle • canvas • canyon • capital city • caramel • cargo bay • cargo hatch • cargo hold • carpet • catcher's mask • catcher's mitt • cave • cellar • cenotaph • century • chiraltan tea • cistern • city • clergy • clothing • coal • cobblestone • cockpit • coffee • colony • command chair • communications blackout • conference room • conn • control booth • cork • corridor • courtyard • crate • crawlspace • crossover bridge • curtain • dabo • dabo wheel • dagger • dance • dartboard • dashiki • day • decade • dedication ceremony • déjà vu • ''deka'' tea • democracy • Denebian slime devil • derrick • dessert • docking pylon • dom-jot • Dominion War • door chime • dress • dress uniform • dresser • dressing room • duffel • duty roster • duty shift • election • emerald snake • emergency bulkhead • emotion • engineering • equator • evasive maneuver • Federation Standard • Ferengi Rule of Acquisition • first contact • fishing pole • flight suit • flora • flower • food • fortress • fruit • genocide • • glass • glove • goatee • god • Gorn language • government • graduation • grass • grilled seitan • ''grolanda'' stew • hailing frequency • ''hara'' cat • hardwood dagger • headdress • helmet • history • home run • homeworld • • hose • hospice • hospital • hour • hull • industrial laundry • insignia • jacket • jazz • jingoism • joist • juice • ''jumja'' tea • jungle • katterpod • kava fruit • kava root • Khitomer Accords • kis • kiss • kitchen • klaxon • knife • kona • ''krelo'' bear • ladder • lake, language • latinum • leaf • leather • library • liquor • Lissepian Lottery • lobby • logic • magic • map • ''mapa'' bread • marble • marriage • mattress • medical lab • memorial service • ''milaberry'' biscuit • military • minute • mirror • ''moba'' fruit • monastery • money • month • morgue • mountain • museum • music • mustache • mysticism • napkin • nation • nationalism • ''nerak'' blossom • nightcap • ocean • Occupation of Bajor • operating theater • operations station • orb ark • pagh'tem'far • painting • paper • patriotism • photograph • plaque • podium • poker • pooncheenee • portfolio • potato • prejudice • progressivism • pylchyk • pyramid • quadrant • quarantine • quarters • racism • raktajino • rank • rank pip • ready room • red alert • red one transmission • red wine • refresher • religion • repair bay • restaurant • river • roasted potato • robe • rock • root cellar • rope • sabotage • sand • saucer section • school • science laboratory • sculpture • secession • second • sector • seitan • senior staff • shack • shanty • shirt • shoe • situation table • slavery • sledge • sleeping roll • smoky paprika • smuggling • snake • snifter • soap • sock • sofa • soil • spade • spinach salad • sponge • springwine • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • The Stars Within Reach • stockade • stone • stove • strawberry • summer • • surgeon's prep room • surgical bay • sweetener • swimsuit • Tarkalean hawk • tavern • tea • temple • theater • three-dimensional chessboard • • toasted almond • tool • towel • transporter room • trapdoor • tree • Tzenkethi War • underwear • uniform • university • utensil • vase • vegetable • vest • war • war game • washbasin • washcloth • water • water bottle • water tank • weapon • week • When the Prophets Cried • wine • winery • wood • year Chronology ; 2377: ; 2379: Appendices Timeline * Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise are said to be on Cardassia, a reference to the events of the next Star Trek: The Fall novel, The Crimson Shadow. Appendices Related stories * Kira experiences Sisko's first encounter with the Prophets in "Emissary". * Sisko recalls the events of "Explorers", President Bacco the events of the Cold Equations novel Silent Weapons. Background * The first working title for this novel was Time and Revelation. It was later changed to Revelations and Dust before dropping the pluralization of Revelation for the final title. Connections External link * category:crossover novels